ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vengeance of Starro: Part 1
See also: The Vengeance of Starro: Part 1/Info. Unknown episode/crossover of Ben 10: Guardian Signs, Ben 10: Alien Unleashed, Ben 10: Multi Trixes, and Ben 10: Unlimited Power. To about used teleport into Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. Hypnosis Ben (BTGS): It's kinda fused with me. Ben (Alien Unleashed): Actually, it's only one. Just push the core down and you transform into the Ultimate Alien. Ben (BTUP): Yeah? Ben (BTMT): At the use on Ultimatrix into Ultimate Alien. He's a Faceless Hunter and the Starro's control clone away, to walked him. Ben (Alien Unleashed): Heroes under Starro's control! Ben (BTGS): Its SDM has automatically activated for a day. That much buildup will destroy the galaxy! After to summon on Capture Lines at Ranger Sign, into Raikou's charged, at Ben's riding. Ben (BTGS): Now for work. At landed on The Faceless Hunter his appearing on Ben's Team. Ben (BTUP): The Nothing Dimension is unreachable except through powerful energy waves. Faceless Hunter: Ben Tennyson! Ben (BTGS): What the! Raikou (BTGS): (roars) Ben (BTGS): Stop right there! Faceless Hunter: We can of only defeat on Starro's control. Ben (BTMT): It only was... (transforming) ...The Ultimate Alien! Faceless Hunter: I died just before it actually worked. It regenerated everyone, including me. That's the explanation to my confusing statement. Ben (BTGS): What's going on? At the Ben (BTGS) on point up of Raikou (BTGS) to used Charge Beam on absorbed his Faceless Hunter's gun. Ben (BTMT/Alien Unleashed): (transforming) Chromastone! Eatle! Faceless Hunter: (shot it back on Raikou (BTGS) and Ben (BTGS) flying into a ground) The energy wave will kill weaker species, like humans. He expects you to turn into something. That was his plan from the beginning. Eatle (Alien Unleashed): We can used on alien up. Faceless Hunter shot a laser at Chromastone and Eatle flying into a ground, shot at The Ultimate Alien flying into a wall. Ben (BTGS): It... say, together. Faceless Hunter has teleported him. Eatle (Alien Unleashed): Gone. Meanwhile... at the Standard on Ben (BTGS) as Articuno (BTGS), Chromastone (BTMT), Jetray (BTUP), and Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed) flying up on Standard, but controlled a clone. Ben (BTGS): What's that? (the holding The Fine Styler) Red Tornado, you has can side. Red Tornado (BTGS): I wish I didn't give up the rest of the power to Ship for the next few miles. (end transmission) Ben (BTGS): I wonder if the Dimensimatrix can take in samples, too. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): What the, a Julie. At the Julie used Ship's armor under Starro's controlled, shot on Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed) flying into a wall. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): You could only break Ben because his aliens are weaker. Ordinarily, Nanochips are indestructible. Although one could kill another. He did. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): As I feared. Anodites are vulnerable to the energy wave, due to them being made of energy. When the wave reaches Anodine, all the Anodites will die. Teleported into a Faceless Hunter used a Starro on Ben's Team under him. Faceless Hunter: Yes! As a Ben (BTUAM) and Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed) appearing. Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): This is it, guys. Time to use it. What the! Ben (BTUAM): It's not working around. At the Ben (BTUAM) to used a The Power Goggles about X-ray Vision on Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed) under Starro's control. Ben (BTUAM): What's going on? Starro's Clones: Starro's lives! Starro's lives! Starro's lives! Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): Will you destroy your body and live here, now? You can only on a Starro's starfish. Ben (BTUAM): Starfish? (transforming) Tri-Attack! No, no, no. (transforming) Alien X! Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): Alien X was only controlled on sweep. Inside Alien X... Ben (BTUAM): No, I will. I want to do it, for once. Serena (BTUAM): What's that? Bellicus (BTUAM): We can a sound on it. Outside Alien X... Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed, under Starro's control): Starro's lives! Starro's lives. Starro's lives. Inside Alien X... Ben (BTUAM): We can used about again. Outside Alien X, transforming. Nanomech (BTUAM): Nanomech! Now, let's get big! Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): What's wrong! Starro's Clones: Starro's lives! Starro's lives! Starro's lives! Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): Nanomech, get up! (to Starro's controlled, start it) Nanomech (BTUAM): (shot beam on Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed) into but mind-control, detransforming) Ben start on Starro's control. All Starro's Clones: Starro's lives! Starro's lives! Starro's lives! Faceless Hunter: Yes! Hahaha. Bengax (BTUP): Incoming! (punched on Faceless Hunter) Take that, and that! (punched on All Starro's Clones, but mind-controlled him) Faceless Hunter: I'm gonna go inside and get a smoothy. You wait out here. (all Starro's ship destroyed) No! Turned back on Ben's Team. Jetray (BTUP): Bengax! Bengax (BTUP): This is weird. I'm getting two readings. One is getting closer to the other. Has, Vilgax's destroy it. Jetray (BTUP): No! (flies down, detransforming) Ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Faceless Hunter has Ben teleported him) Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): We got other back. To be continued...